fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
KaSplat!/Schedules
Shows in italic are airing new episodes, or having episodes make their KaSplat debuts, if a new show has a marathon, this will be an exception, as they'll mostly be airing new episodes. Week of July 30 - August 6 Week of May 3 - June 30 Still incomplete October 30, 2017 *6:00am - Tom and Jerry *6:30am - The Loud House: The Price of Admission/One Flu Over the Loud House *7:00am - Looney Tunes *7:30am - MGM *8:00am - SpongeBob SquarePants: Ghost Host/Graveyard Shift *8:30am - Courage the Cowardly Dog (x47) October 31, 2017 *6:00am - Courage the Cowardly Dog (x5) *8:30am - Sesame Street: Elmo Says BOO! *9:00am - VeggieTales: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *9:30am - Blue's Clues: What is Blue Afraid Of? *10:00am - Gullah Gullah Island: Gullah Gullah Ghoul-Land *10:30am - Thomas and Friends: Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon/Duncan Gets Spooked/Scaedy Engines/Thomas Gets Tricked *11:00am - Dora the Explorer: Halloween *11:30am - Peppa Pig: Fancy Dress Party/Camping/Mr. Skinnylegs *12:00pm - Max & Ruby: Trick-Or-Treating/Max the Vampire *12:30pm - Polar: Halloween Bafoons *1:00pm- The Amazing World of Gumball: Halloween *1:30pm Rugrats: Reptar Bar *2:00pm: My Life as a Teenage Robot: Bradventrue/Raggedy Android Returns *2:30pm- Spongebob SqaurePants: Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage Gary *3:00pm- Ghostwriter (2x) *6:00pm- Liberty's Kids: Midnight Ride *6:30pm- Ed Edd n Eddy: Boo Haw Haw *7:00pm- The Adventure of Pete & Pete: Halloween *7:30pm- Bob's Burgers: Halloween Fort *8:00pm- Adventure Time: Stakes the Movie *8:30pm- The Loud House: Tricked! *9:00pm- It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown *10:00pm- Spongebob SqaurePants: The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom *10:30pm- Fairy Odd Parents: Scary Godparents *11:00pm: Edward Scissorhands *12:00am - "Thriller" by Michael Jackson (Music Video) December 24, 2017 * 11:00pm - SpongeBob SquarePants: Frozen Face-Off * 11:30pm - Tom and Jerry December 25, 2017 *6:00am - MGM: Alias, St. Nick/A Pup's Christmas/Christmas Comes But Once a Year *6:30am - Looney Tunes: Gift Wrapped/Sniffles' Christmas/The Abominable Snow Rabbit *7:00am - SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas Who? *7:30am - The Loud House: Snow Way Down/Snow Way Out *8:00am - Rugrats: The Santa Experience *8:30am - Sesame Street: Episode 4427 *9:30am - Thomas and Friends: Thomas and Terence/Thomas' Christmas Party/The Deputation/The Last Train for Christmas/Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree *10:00am - VeggieTales: The Toy That Saved Christmas *10:30am - Christmas at Eureeka's Castle *11:00am - Gullah Gullah Island: Gullah Gullah Christmas *11:30am - Blue's Clues: A Snowy Day *12:00pm - Ed Edd n Eddy: Fa La La Ed *12:30pm - Polar Express *2:00pm - My Life as a Teenage Robot: Robot for Seasons *2:30pm - Have Yourself a Little Polar Christmas *4:00pm - It's a SpongeBob Christmas! *4:30pm - A Charlie Brown Christmas *5:00pm - Christmas Eve on Sesame Street *5:30pm - Fairy Odd Parents: Christmas Everyday! *6:00pm - The Loud House: 11 Louds a Leapin' *7:00pm - The Amazing World of Gubmall: Christmas *7:30pm - How the Grinch Stole Christmas *8:00pm - Fairly Odd Parents: Merry Wishmas! *8:30pm - Liberty's Kids: Valley Forge *9:00pm - Elmo Saves Christmas *10:00pm - Doraemon's Christmas Party *10:15pm - Popeye's Mistletoe Christmas *10:30pm - I Wan't A Dog For Christmas, Charlie Brown *11:00pm - Elf